


you are our dying Grace

by poeticaid



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Elysium, F/M, I wrote this instead of studying, Past Relationship(s), Rebirth, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, also sorry for a half assed fanfiction i'm going through writer's block, cries, haha the title is a pun, i can't believe i wrote this without reading TBM, i fucking LOVE Jason Grace, there i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: It is almost as if Jason didn't die in the first place.





	you are our dying Grace

**Author's Note:**

> my next trick of the day is making Jason's backstory

It is almost as if Jason didn't die in the first place.

Of course, someone from that prophecy had to die, and it sure won't be Piper, no.

He had a choice to make.

Instead, he picked himself.

 _Of course I'd do that,_ he thinks bitterly, as he shouts for everyone to leave him. Impaled by arrows, immobile, still riding Tempest with the last bits of his strength, as the others try and fail to save him. He feels pain on his back, his last words uttered out before everything goes black.

He did it for her. He did it for Piper McLean, his girlfriend. Well, ex, if you think about it. He wants Piper to live a full life, to live happily. He hopes that the gods let her go, go free to do whatever she wanted without worrying about the world she lived in.

She was full of what he called worth.

And he is the most worthless person alive.

Did he even stop Caligula? Or did he just delay the inevitable?

Can he even blame the Fates for causing them so much suffering?

He silently contemplates the question, as he remains on the other side of the River Styx. He has no money yet, so that means that no one has burned his body and gave him a coin to guide him in the afterlife.

He's going to Elysium, for sure.

The river Styx looks lonely, Jason thinks, as Charon the ferryman guides him across the river with his boat. He wishes to dip his hand into it, but Charon looks at him through his hooded cloak, his eyes silently warning him not to do it. So Jason does not and keeps quiet throughout the rest of the journey.

Just as he expected, he's going to Elysium, but he did not want to stay in such a plentiful paradise forever. Maybe he can meet Thalia, or Piper, or Apollo in another life.

He smiles at the judges.

"I've chosen rebirth."


End file.
